


Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? 🛷

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: 24. Making a childhood holiday wish come true.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Kudos: 13
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? 🛷

**Author's Note:**

> Again, happy holidays to y'all 🎄💕🎁Wishing you all the best!

"A Sleigh Ride!" She exclaimed with utter joy in her voice and tears glistening in her eyes. "A sleigh ride in Central Park. Nick, you've outdone yourself." Ellie turned to look at him, then she practically jumped and hugged him tightly, her feet shortly wrapped around his legs.

"On our first date-" he began but Ellie interrupted him, tears streaming down her cheeks then. "Christmas Eve Eve." Nick chuckled at the Friends reference but nodded.

"On our first date you mentioned how you'd always wished for a sleigh ride in Central Park when you were a kid. But your parents were busy with a farm and three kids to raise so they couldn't take you. And you said that you had never done it as an adult... So I thought..."

Ellie barely covered a sob with a hand moving above her mouth.

"You really- oh gosh, Nick."

"Are these happy tears?" He gave her an only slightly worried glance.

"Of course they are," she was full on crying now, but also laughing. "I love you. So so much. I- I don't even know what to say. You brought me here, to New York, over the holidays. It's snowing and now you're going on a sleigh ride through Central Park with me? I don't deserve you, Nick."

Nick laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her body again and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ellie. To the moon and beyond. You're my world and," he chuckled and they exchanged a conspiratorial smile, "as of two weeks ago, also my bride-to-be. You deserve the world. And I hope I could make one of your wishes come true."

"You've made so many of them come true already, babe," she smiled softly. "Can we go on a sleigh ride now?" Her face lit up with more joy and happiness.

"Hop on, Future Mrs. Torres." Nick leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips this time and helped her up on the sleigh.

Christmas would forever be their favourite time of the year. 


End file.
